1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting apparatus for transmitting high-voltage current in the motor vehicle sector, comprising at least one first connection element, at least one second connection element, at least one shielding housing part and fixing means, wherein the first connection element has at least one housing arrangement having a first insulating housing part with at least one first contact element, which is electrically connected to an internal conductor of a cable, and has a shielding arrangement which is connected to a shield of the cable, wherein the shielding arrangement is connected to the shielding housing part by means of a shielding part, wherein the second connection element has at least one second housing arrangement having a second insulating housing part with at least one second contact element, which is connected to a current line element, and wherein a weak-current contact arrangement for creating a control current circuit is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of connecting apparatuses for transmitting current and/or high-voltage current are known from the fields of electrical engineering and electronics. High-voltage current is also playing an ever more important role in the motor vehicle sector owing to the development of hybrid, electric and fuel cell vehicles. It is therefore necessary to take specific protective measures to prevent direct and indirect contact with active live parts for a voltage supply system of this kind. DE 10 2007 038 990 A1 therefore discloses providing a monitoring system which has a low-voltage circuit which is called a pilot line or interlock line. The voltage supply system is enabled for connection only when this low-voltage circuit is closed, and this is registered by a control element. In this case, the low-voltage circuit is closed, in particular, by contact plug elements which are known per se. Furthermore, latching means which are intended to ensure reliable latching between the connection elements which are to be connected to one another are also known. It should be clear that, in particular, the provision of a control circuit and the connection by means of latching means requires a high level of expenditure on fitting, wherein the connection elements which are to be connected are to be arranged with precise orientation in relation to one another. This is disadvantageous, particularly in the automobile industry which is characterized by automated manufacturing processes, and results in a high level of costs.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to improve a connecting apparatus for transmitting high-voltage current in the motor vehicle sector to the effect that the prespecified protective measures are taken into consideration and production is cost-effective, in spite of simplified fitting.